


A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Lust

by textualselection



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualselection/pseuds/textualselection
Summary: Harry gets hot and bothered when he sees Draco in Potions class.





	

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, places or things mentioned in this story from the wonderful world of Harry Potter and I am not making any money by doing this.

~~~

Harry Potter was in his own personal hell.

What else could he call it when he had to spend his Friday afternoon, which also happened to be the hottest June day that a Hogwarts term had ever seen, locked inside Snape’s Double Potions lesson with the Slytherins?

Even though the class was held in the dungeons the very walls seemed to radiate heat. This, combined with the fires under the cauldrons, had everyone in the class using all of their attention just to remain conscious and left nothing for concentrating on the subject. Harry took one look at the sticky green sludge in his own cauldron and knew that he’d be lucky to just get a zero on his potion. A glance at Snape, who was looking even more greasy and foul tempered than usual today, told Harry that negative marks were far more likely.

Having given up entirely on his own potion which was well beyond any repair, Harry felt free to sit back and watch how the rest of the class was coping. Uniform robes were scattered over stools and desks everywhere and shirt-sleeves were rolled up in futile attempts to keep from overheating. Seamus had once again lost his eyebrows when adding a wrong ingredient, Crabbe and Goyle were arguing over which of their potions was emitting the foul odour that was occupying the back corner of the classroom and Neville was desperately seeking help from Hermione, whose hair had expanded to three times its usual volume with the heat, as they both attempted to stop his potion from continually changing colours.

The only person who even looked remotely functional, Harry was disgruntled to note, was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy’s potion, while not the turquoise it was supposed to be, was a shade of teal. Harry watched as Malfoy stirred his potion the final nine times counter clockwise.

It was just like Malfoy, Harry thought, to look put together when everyone else in the class looked as though they would melt into a puddle of goo at a moment’s notice.

As Harry looked closer at Malfoy he realized that “put together” might not be the best way to describe the way Malfoy looked today—it was probably closer to perfectly dishevelled. Without the interference of an outer robe Harry had a perfect view of the way Malfoy’s white oxford shirt, soaked to the point of transparency, clung to his broad shoulders and muscled biceps which flexed as he continued to stir. His white blond hair which was usually kept so firmly in place was slipping to fall onto his forehead before it was dragged back into place by his fingers. Harry’s eyes followed those fingers as they resumed their grip on the stirring rod. Harry swallowed dryly as he watched Draco’s grip tighten and release on the instrument and the contracting muscles in his forearm, revealed by his rolled up sleeves, ripple as he stirred his potion.

Firm.

Relaxed.

Firm.

Relaxed.

Slide.

Up.

Firm.

Slide.

Down.

Twist.

Up.

Malfoy’s thumb grazed over the tip of the rod.

“Fuck.”

Harry was hard. He was hard as a fucking rock and over Draco Malfoy’s stirring skills, no less! This wasn’t totally without precedent as Harry had long been aware of his sexuality and, even though Malfoy was generally a git, there was no denying that he was git that was bloody sexy as hell.

Harry took at fleeting look around the room but no one had heard his outburst. He searched his mind frantically for something to distract him but all he could see was a vision of Draco’s manicured fingers gripping and releasing his cock in the same way they had done to the rod as he stirred his potion—fingers wrapped with just the right amount of pressure as they twisted upwards where his thumb would graze over the tip spreading pre-cum over the head…

Harry tilted his head back and bit his lip to mask his groan. His cock was painfully hard and pressing into his trousers which were decidedly too tight. Any shift in his legs brought his cock into excruciating friction with his pants and a wave of pleasure so fierce he almost buckled in his seat. Thinking that, no matter how good the ferret’s stirring technique was, there was no way it was justified in created a reaction this intense, Harry found his gaze once again drawn to Draco.

As soon as his eyes found Draco, Harry shut them quickly as he hissed a breath through his teeth in an effort to keep from embarrassing himself. Luckily the rest of the class was still too busy with their potions and the heat to notice his discomfort.

Having completed his potion, Draco had leaned back in his chair and decided to indulge in a Liquorice Wand. 

When Harry thought he had slowed his breathing down enough he cautiously opened his eyes and glanced again in Draco’s direction.

This time he couldn’t stop himself from staring. Draco’s pale, slightly swollen lips where wrapped tightly the long black candy moving slowly in and out of his mouth as he sucked the thicker end of the wand with a pleasure so obvious it was obscene. 

Harry felt as if every nerve ending on his cock was directly attached to that piece of liquorice. He imagined he could feel what it was like to have those hot, wet lips sliding up and down his flesh as that sarcastic tongue traced circles around the head of his cock.

Draco continued to salaciously devour his sweet as Harry watched. With each plunge of the liquorice wand into Draco’s mouth Harry’s arousal grew until he was biting his fist in an effort to mask the sound of his panting and frantically rubbing himself through his trousers. When Draco executed a number of swirling and curling motions with his tongue and finally allowed the Liquorice Wand to leave his mouth with a small ‘pop’, Harry lost it.

He bit down on his hand to keep from crying out as he came so hard that his entire body locked with the force of his release. For what seemed like ages to Harry he sat frozen in the wake of his climax until he managed to regain control over his body.

The first thing Harry did when he recovered the use of his limbs was to grab his wand and aim a quick _Scourgify_ at his crotch before furtively glancing around to see if anyone had noticed.

The class seemed much the way it had before, distracted and in various states of panic over their assignment, and so Harry began to relax. It was only when he had settled comfortably back into his chair that he felt the heat of the stare that fell on his neck.

Harry’s gaze shot upwards to meet a pair of smouldering silver eyes.


End file.
